


Happy Birthday, Damn Cook

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission, It's Sanji's bday!, M/M, Pure Smut, Spanking, Uke Zoro, kinda related to The Hunger Of A Lion, mentions of toys and bondage, my usual graphicness, sanzo - Freeform, short fic, sorta bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were celebrating the cook's birthday their favorite way.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Sorta related to The Hunger Of A Lion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Damn Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Wrote this up for Sanji's bday! I figured this would make the ero-cook happy. Pure smut. Nothin' else. It's a bit short, but I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It was rough, sweaty, and fast. But it felt so damn good. Zoro was glad that the vibrator and leather straps had been thrown to the way side in favor of a rough and passionate fuck to finish the night. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the fuck out of being tied up helpless with a vibrator shoved in his ass against his sweet spot while the blonde watched. But the way it felt, being spread open wide on the cook's dick was exhilarating, and each thrust, hard rub against his sweet spot drove deep, powerful pleasure through his body. His cock was aching, wanting to be touched, but if he removed his arms, he'd be knocked down with the force of the cook's powerful hips. It was hard to catch his breath, each time he struggled in a gasp, the hard, wonderful rubbing of the blonde's dick crushed the air from him as a loud, guttural moan tore from the deepness of his throat. 

“Cook!” he gasped, the mattress of the bottom bunk in the men's dormitory creaking with the chef's overzealous movements. Shudders rippled through his body; it was mind blowing, each perfect rub of dick inside him was amazing as the cook's breath panted into the empty room, echoing along with the sliding and smacking sounds of wet flesh.

“Oh, Zoro,” was moaned, low and labored as the blonde's back bent and Zoro gasped, cock throbbing worse when his left ear was bit and the earrings tugged roughly before the blonde released them and nipped at his shoulder. The sliding of cock in his hole was so precise, practiced, and surely it should have been after all the times their bodies had collided and connected. The blonde moved, straightening his back and giving a hard thrust that tore a shout from Zoro's throat when his prostate was rubbed particularly hard. 

“Cook!” 

A low, pleasured groan oozed from the blonde's throat. A tremor worked through Zoro's shoulders as his hips jerked, desperate. 

“So close!” he gasped and the chef gave a breathy moan in pleasure.

“Beg me,” he commanded, breath short but tone strong. A powerful shudder ran through the swordsman's body, followed by a low, needy groan. Fuck, that made him hornier, and the rub of the cook's dick against his prostate induced a powerful strike of pleasure with such a demand, and Zoro almost sagged onto the bed. If he begged, he's get what he wanted. Normally, the very thought of begging would have been galling, and certainly never would happen. But with the cook, like this, fuck, it was hot. He loved being reduced to this, and now willingly put himself in these positions. No one else was allowed to do this, no one else would have the pleasure. He would sooner gut a bastard that thought he could make Zoro subjugate himself… but the cook…

“Please….” His breath caught. “Please!” A hard thrust cut his voice and he gasped a moan. “Fuck me! Touch me!” he begged as pleasure boiled hotter, more intense.

“Good boy,” Sanji breathed, and the smack that cracked against the left side of his ass tore a shout from Zoro's mouth, followed by a stronger, desperate throbbing of his cock. He could stop this anytime he wanted, all he had to say was the right word. But he wouldn't do it, didn't want to do it. And it made what they were doing all the more amazing. They were willing to push boundaries when they felt like it, but he still had power if things went to far. There was another pop against his ass over the previous spot where a stinging sensation resided, and a low, oozy moan panted from his mouth. Fuck, the shock went straight to his dick. It felt so fucking good, so stimulating. 

“Cook, please,” he rasped and the blonde bent over him as his hips sped up, rubbing more furiously into his hole, against his sweet spot, and short gasps passed from his open mouth while his head lowered as the blonde pressed against him. A hand gripped his cock and his teeth clenched together with a hiss.

“I'll make my marimo cum,” Sanji announced. “And then I'll fill you up. Not a drop will escape,” he informed and a powerful shudder of pleasure ripped through the swordsman as a suppressed groan passed his lips.

“Please.” Was a strangled whisper. There was a weakness in tone that no one could, or ever would hear, only the cook, only he could hear. And the cook's hand set into motion, pumping his cock, stroking up and down it's wet length as the head leaked onto the sheets under them. Sounds of pleasure spilled from Zoro's mouth as the blonde rubbed against his sweet spot with his cock while stroking his dick. So good, ah, so fast! The cook was going to do it, it was boiling so hot, twisting so tight. He could feel it, building, higher, higher, twisting so desperately. Zoro gasped when Sanji pressed the nail of his thumb against the slit and orgasm snapped free with an explosion as his body tensed with a low, gasped cry while cum shot from his cock, covering the blonde's hand from where it squeezed the head. 

“So filthy~” the blonde lilted as he massaged the head and Zoro jerked, gasping in short bursts from the shocks shooting through his overly sensitized dick. His hips jerked and the chef groaned as his thrusts grew erratic, lost of any rhythm as he thrust his dick through the swordsman's constricting muscles. 

“Fucking, marimo,” Sanji groaned as a shudder rippled through his body and he tensed against Zoro, cock shoved in deep as his arms jerked to grab the larger man's hips as orgasm rolled over him and he shot a heavy burst of cum into the twitching hole he crushed himself against. Both men slowly relaxed and Sanji began to place tender, loving kisses to the swordsman's shoulders before kissing his way down, lower to the dip in his back where sweat had collected before kissing his way back up. A hand touched Zoro's cheek and he turned his head, and their lips met as tongues plunged together, slimy, soft, and warm. The broke apart with a pant and the blonde grinned. Zoro grunted, and his lips curved up into an off kilter grin.

“Happy Birthday, cook.” Zoro moved over and got comfortable on his back on the small, single bed. The blonde hovered over him a moment, a tender gleam in his eyes that matched his smile. He lied down on top of the swordsman and wrapped his arms around his waist before snuggling into the man's heavily muscled chest.

“Got some nice pillows here,” he quipped and Zoro grunted with indignation.

“Damn cook.” Was grunted. Sanji sighed happily.

“Best birthday ever. Love you~” 

Zoro wrapped a thick arm around the cook's shoulders.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly. I hope that it came out okay!


End file.
